An electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle includes a motor unit which is a power source, an inverter unit which produces three-phase alternating current that is necessary to drive the motor unit, and a wire harness, namely, a motor cable, to connect the motor unit and the inverter unit. The above vehicle includes a wire harness connected to the inverter unit and a battery which supplies electric power via the wire harness.
For example, with respect to the motor cable, PTL 1 to be described below is cited as an example. A motor cable disclosed in the PTL 1 includes a cable body which includes a plurality of cables, a motor side connecting part which is provided at one end of the cable body and performs as a connecting part of the motor unit, an inverter side connecting part which is provided at the other end of the cable body and performs as a connecting part of the inverter unit, and a cable fixing member which is provided at a middle part of the cable body to fix the middle part to a vehicle body. The cable fixing member is fixed to the vehicle body by using an exclusive mounting table and fixing metal fittings.
On the other hand, with respect to the wire harness which connects the inverter unit and the battery, PTL 2 to be described below is cited as an example. The wire harness disclosed in the PTL 2 below includes a plurality of high voltage electric wires, an outer member which accommodates and protects the plurality of high voltage electric wires, a corrugated tube which covers the high voltage electric wires drawn out from the end of the outer member, a cable fixing member which is provided at a middle part of the corrugated tube and fixes the middle part to the vehicle body, an inverter side connecting part and a battery side connecting part.